


Driver's Liscense

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings, Driver's Liscense Lyrics, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, New headcanon family, Niki and puffy are just briefly mentioned, Past Relationship(s), Song Lyrics, Tags Are Hard, dream and ranboo are siblings, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Driver's Liscense by Olivia Rodrigo with Dream and Will, the tags kind of give away some things, and this is angst! I tried to make it angsty I don't think it's heavy angst but it's still hurt no comfort(??? not sure if there's no comfort??)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Driver's Liscense

Currently, Dream lay in his bed. There just wasn't a way that he could move on and do something to save him from drowning in misery. Everything hurt.

It physically pained him to look at anything with any slight reminder of him. The room itself was filled with reminders.

The breakup wasn't a good one either. It was cold and harsh, painful and rash. He had asked for answers, answers as to why the other decided to break every promise they made, every claim they said, every moment they spent together. It was painful to see how the man who said loved him brushed him aside.

Wilbur started shouting when Dream started panicking and demanding answers.

Dream's eyes began to tear up once again. His skin was already red, puffy around his eyes, his scleras a shade of pink due to the irritation and hours of crying. He looked like a mess, a horrible, ugly mess. Plus adding all the effects from sobbing to his already messy hair and dark eye bags.

He groaned as he got up, grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter from when he threw them there three days ago.

Great thing this all took place during summer break. He won't have to face anyone until the next school year.

He wouldn't have to deal with pitiful stares or fake sympathy. Dream didn't have to face the two people that broke his heart. He wouldn't have to face anyone and feel like faking a smile pretending it was a mutual agreement.

_......_  
_I got my driver's license last week_

_Just like we always talked about_

_'Cause you were so excited for me_

_To finally drive up to your house_

_But today I drove through the suburbs_

_Crying 'cause you weren't around_  
_....._

The unshed tears ran down his face, leaving their marking. The sounds of sniffles and hiccups filled the silence in the car.

Driving was always one way that he could calm down whenever his love- aquittance, it wasn't even a simple friendship anymore, wasn't around. It was calming somehow, just driving the car around in silence. The knowledge that he controlled whatever happened in the end. Whether it be ending with a peaceful drive or making a deadly move and ending his story.

Dream put his hands on the steering wheel as the car came to life. It was so loud, so, so loud. His thoughts barely audible among it.

No one was awake at this hour, so he had to make sure to be careful, he didn't want someone else hating on him more than he already did. Puffy and Niki deserved sleep, they worked hard and already spent any time with rest. He wouldn't be the reason why they were disturbed. Ranboo was asleep, or he should be asleep, but there was a blue glow coming from their bedroom window.

He grabbed his phone and texted his brother, explaining be wanted some peace and to not worry before he left the driveway.

.....

_And you're probably with that blonde girl_

_Who always made me doubt_

_She's so much older than me_

_She's everything I'm insecure about_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_  
_....._

Thoughts of heartbreak filled his mind. The exact moment their relationship started plummeting, filling his head. The knowledge he knew when things were being turned down yet refused to acknowledge it, in favor of saving himself from heartbreak. It happened either way.

It started the moment she came to their school, the brunette had been attracted to her. He would always try to involve her in whatever they were doing, and when she wasn't around he would speak of her constantly. Their alone time started to feel like it was non-existent, he began to feel like a third wheel on his own dates.

The songs they worked on together were now for her, and only her. The songs they would sing to each other in the privacy of the brunette's room were now something so foreign to Dream, and something so familiar to her.

The way his stares would change from friendly to loving as she walked down the school's halls.

In all honesty, Dream still didn't blame him for falling for her.

She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her personality was amazing, she was kind, caring, positive, and wonderful. Who wouldn't fall for everything that she was?

Everyone in the school swooned when they saw her pass by. She might've been there for only a few months, but she was already loved by everyone in their school, whether it be the teachers or the students.

She was everything he wasn't, she was radiant... magnificent... stunning.

That's what everyone told him anyway.

He was horrid, insecure, loud-mouthed, depressed, sarcastic, impulsive...

He was annoying and a bother to anyone that he interacted with. Dream would bring hate towards himself from anyone he spent more than five minutes with.

He was disgusting and hideous to the eyes of all his classmates, and he was in his own eyes as well.

Doubted his friends truly meant their words when they said they cared for him. Will had said the same thing before, his dad said the same thing before they both left him.

It was only a matter of time for them as well.

More tears streamed down his red cheeks at the knowledge he wouldn't be able to get over Wilbur.

.....

_And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one_

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_  
_....._

His heart ached, every time he even thought of the other's name. He loved him. Dream loved Wilbur with every piece of himself. He had dedicated himself to the other whole heartedly.

This was the type of love that was too strong. It blinded him from the obvious signs for weeks. It made everything seem like a fairy tale, although it was the opposite.

They were so obvious. So, so fucking obvious that the other didn't want him around anymore. He would literally push him aside, or tell him he wasn't free. Dream had seen him lie to his face about not having time for him before he saw Will with her.

When he started hanging out with her was the moment that their arguments started to get heated. Their usual short childish arguments are now becoming full of heated disagreements. At first it was just teasing, making fun of the other's flustered state or little ticks, maybe even small common mistakes. Now whenever they don't agree on what to do, it became a mess full of shouting and glares.

Funny how that was the same way their relationship ended.

He wiped the tears from his face. Irritating his skin further, it burned, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was heartbroken and that was the only thing that made its way through his brain.

He sniffled as he studied the street he was in, trying to find out where exactly he was.

As he passed by he recognized a light yellow house, with small gardens full of flowers and a trampoline in the back. Memories hanging around the place.

A silent sob left his mouth as his body shook. He was here again, his brain just seemed to always end up here whenever he needed help. Whenever he wanted comfort.

Wilbur was his comfort, now he was the last thing to bring that.

.....  
_And all my friends are tired_

_Of hearing how much I miss you, but_

_I kinda feel sorry for them_

_'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do_

_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_

_And pictured I was driving home to you_  
_....._

As he drove, Dream's phone rang, interrupting the hiccups leaving his mouth. It rang for a while before he finally answered putting it on speaker after he managed to calm himself down.

"Dream?! Dream?! Why'd you leave!" Hearing the voice of his younger brother he immediately began to panic, Ranboo was questioning him in a hushed voice. It was hard to make out what the other was saying, but he managed to gather the main information.

"I'm fine, Ranby. Don't worry I'm just driving around-" His voice was cracking halfway through his sentence. Hiccups interrupted his words, though he tried his best to keep it under control, clearly failing.

"Should I call Mom? Do you want to talk to mom? God, should I call Bad?! Would you like to talk to Bad about this instead? I'm going to call Bad!" Suddenly he couldn't hear his brother's worried rambling, only able to make out background noise. Clearly his brother was moving around.

"Wait! Ranboo! Calm down! I'm fine, I'm fine... I'm just still not over the breakup....

It's nothing, I'm just not over everything, yo-you know? It's just that we spent three years together... I-I... We graduate next year, we said we would stay together even then... It was a-amazing... and now it's all gone... "

It seemed that all the background noise was silenced. No more background noise, it was pure silence from there on out. It all came to a sudden stop making him tense, had he messed up? Did he ruin one of his most precious relationships?

"You want to talk about it?" It was a hesitant question but he appreciated it.

"It's nothing- I'm just... I really miss him- You would think that I could be- Who am I kidding? I miss everything! He meant so much to me, Ranboo! He loved me so much, and I loved him so much! We- We spent so much time together...

Everyone's tired of this! I'm tired of this! I-I praised him, I put him on a pedestal! Everyone saw it and didn't do anything to help either! I- I just need more time... see you later Ranby..."

He hung up, refusing to pay any attention to the protests coming from his brother. He needed silence and he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

He just wanted to be alone for the moment, not have to feel like he's cursing someone else with the damn burden he was.

He just needed peace and speaking with someone else wasn't it.

.....

_And I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one, oh_

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_I guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

_Red lights, stop signs_

_I still see your face in the white cars, front yards_

_Can't drive past the places we used to go to_

_'Cause I still fucking love you, babe_

_Sidewalks we crossed_

_I still hear your voice in the_ traffic  
......

He drove. He drove for one hour straight. Not stopping once. His mind relaxing slightly at the silence.

He was tired and his face ached. Maybe driving would've been a good choice if he wasn't running on no food and one hour of sleep from the past three days. He looked at the rear view meeting puffy eyes. Still glistening from gathering tears from what he could see in the darkness.

Dream was still a mess. A huge idiotic mess. He wanted a way out of this.

A way to escape the pain, but his face was everywhere.

They grew up in this town since the age of six, they've been together everywhere! Every fucking place had something to do with Will. There wasn't one place that wasn't touched by the brunette.

The playground was where they had shared their first kiss.

The café was where their first date happened.

Movie theater, was where Wilbur had tried to use pickiness to get a date with him.

Walking for hours in the mall with him just to find the specific guitar strings

Swimming pool where they met.

It was pitiful how deep he had fallen. He had fallen deeply, and it didn't seem like he would be able to escape. Dream was whipped before they even started dating. It was funny how much he just wanted Wilbur to come to him and ask for him to come back.

It was a stupid thought, and he knew that, but he couldn't help but want it. He wasn't over it.

He just wants to be the one in Wilbur's future like he was promised. He wanted to be the one Will was with for the rest of his life. Both were happy from everything they've done in life, wanting to stay together for the rest of time like they had planned. He had called them soulmates, and Dream like a fool believed him. Accepting anything the brunette threw his way.

......  
_We're laughing over all the noise_

_God, I'm so blue, I know we're through_

But I still fucking love you, babe  
......

Wilbur had said he really loved him, he had said it to his face. Showing every sign of a promising future.

Yeah... love.

Just like he loves his 'best friend'.

Dream and Wilbur used to dance around each other for the longest time. Flirting back and forth, spending each second together when they could, everyone had said that they were in love and should be together.

Everyone supported it, they were called the cutest couple. Both a bunch of idiots that wouldn't ever break apart.

The same thing happened to her...

Everyone seemed to encourage the fact that Will should date her instead. They were cute and smart.

The _perfect_ couple.

His friends told him he was imagining things, and they claimed no one wanted them to break up. All claiming they should stay together. He should've known that his brain was just letting himself get hopeful and believe that information.

He stepped out of the car falling onto the cement in front of his house. He didn't even know when he got home, he managed to get back home was what surprised him.

He looked up, his house feeling like a cold unwelcoming place now.

Much like what Wilbur has become in the last few days.

The sun was going to rise soon, people would start waking up and leaving for work. Including his parents. Including Will.

Why did he have to include the brunette in every thought?!

They broke up! Why couldn't he get it over his head?!

The songs were lies.

Their kisses were lies.

His promises were fake.

The words were a facade.

He was angry, he was absolutely angry with himself. It was his fault his boyfriend left him. It was always his fault.

Everything was a game for him from the start and Dream just let it happen, refusing to see the actual scene. Refusing to acknowledge that his boyfriend never loved him or dedicated himself to him like he did.

He wanted to scream. No, he wanted Wilbur to scream at him, to scream at him impure anger and annoyance. Anything else that showed he hates Dream. At least that way he could grow hate towards the person who used to call themselves his soulmate.

His fingers dug into his arms, bringing useless pain. His eyesight was blurry, everything seemed to merge together. His face was burning from the constant rubbing. He was a mess...

It made sense why he didn't want to have a happy ending anymore.

He wasn't sure what happened but he currently found himself in Ranboo's arms. His younger brother held onto him tightly while they sat on the cold driveway. His brother was just whispering random things to him as he sobbed.

Maybe he should've crashed the car...

......  
_I know we weren't perfect, but I've never felt this way for no one._

_And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone_

_'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about_ _me_

_'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_

_Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_


End file.
